Never dying
by Amaya Sakuragi
Summary: He would never let her dying again. Not this time. No matter what happen, he will protect her.. just as he cared her. Doranbolt x Wendy. inspired FT ch. 378


**A/N: Well, this is my first story. My fav. pairing and OTP, Drendy. I don't care if Doranbolt is a pedophile. At least he saved her from Face. if you, Rowen fans are here, I preferred you to leave, or just enjoyed the story. Btw, if you think my grammar is suck, don't review it. I know that. Taking a place after he saved her from Face**

**Warning: maybe OOC-ness**

* * *

He sighed of relieved as he finally managed to save her and her partner. That man was so glad that he be able to save her this time. He didn't want to let her die. He was still feeling regretful for leaving her in Tenroujima Island though

Every night, this dream kept haunting him. Well, it was more like a nightmare to him. Each time, the blunette would asks him the same thing:

_Why did you leave us?_

_Why did you abandoned Fairy Tail?_

_Why did you betrayed us, Mest-san?_

_Please, answer me..._

He couldn't answered those questions.. He was feeling regretful and guilty... Her voice was not innocent or sweet anymore. It was in monotone and heartless. Like, she's already dead

It was his fault because she's been attacked by Acnologia.. No, it's not his fault that the dragon came. He told them that he will bring them back to somewhere place safe. In the end, he failed. All he did was blaming himself for everything

However, he felt relieved that the Fairy Tail has always been safe for 7 years. After he heard such a great news, the nightmare hadn't haunting him anymore. He wasn't suffering from now on

In Daimatou Enbu, lahar just invited him to look forward of seeing Fairy Tail again. Lahar was a very good friend of him. Despite of being strict when it comes to rules, he actually a kind man in the end

Before the tournament began, Doranbolt met the blunette again and unfamiliar young boy went to the Grand Magic Games. He didn't knew how he felt when he saw her again

He was glad to see her fine and happy. But, at the same time, he also could feel a little jealously. That boy looks quite close to her. The way how he spoke to her. That boy was really friendly. But the man didn't know why he had to feel jealous about them. Maybe the Sky Maiden felt the same way for him, too...?

If she had survided from Acnologia, will he be able to be with her? And not that boy?

Doranbolt sighed again, and caressed her small cheek softly so he won't let her wake up yet. To be honest, Wendy is quite pretty when she was sleeping or when she's in unconcious.

"Wendy...," he called her name quietly. Her name was very suitable for an innocent and clumsy like her

Also, the name of Wendy is always reminds him of a fairytale called Peter Pan. The story is very similar between him, and Wendy. The blunette was still young and her age hadn't changed/grew since the disappearance of Fairy Tail. As for him, he had already become old. Well.. not so old enough. He still looked a grown and mature man. But it was as if their love is forbidden

"Wendy...," he spoke her name again, and gave her a kissed on her forehead softly. Oh how he wished he could kiss her on her small lips already. But he couldn't do ti actually. He was sure that she's still innocent and never kissed by a boy yet. He didn't want to steal her first kiss. What if, she wants to kiss the boy from Daimatou Enbu instead?

He truly loves her and cared her a lot. But he didn't want to hurt her or let her dying because of him. He thought if he kept avoiding himself from her, her life would become ordinary without him. But ever since Tartarus had finally come, things turned chaos.

He lost the Chairman.. he lost Orga.. And he even lost his good friend, Lahar. Everything he loves.. everything he cares.. had stole by Tartarus.

But there's only one person left. Wendy Marvell.

He had _almost_ lose her from Tenroujima Island. He won't let her die anymore. Not this time. No matter what happened, he will protect her.. just as he cared for her. It doesn't matter what he'll face, he willing to do it just to be with her.

"You did your best.. To destroy the Face," he smiled to her and kissed her again on her right cheek.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I'm sorry if it turned horrible. I tried my very best. I love Drendy a lot. Every time when the artist drew about them, it makes me love them more :D Oh and pls review. But don't flame. Drendy needs more love!**

**Btw, pls support and review my new and future story, Blossom. It's a short summary, i think:**  
_**Feeling heartbroken of seeing Wendy's new boyfriend, Romeo, he's been sucked into Anima and ended up to Edolas World. Will he be able to find a new love in this world?**_

**It's Doranbolt x Edo!Wendy story. I think no one haven't write them yet. So I've been thinking to be the first one to write :)**


End file.
